Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate
by alexan022
Summary: ¿Que es felicidad? ¿Acaso perderlo todo? No, felicidad es encontrar a alguien que te ayude a unir cada pedazo de ti y volver a empezar, volviéndote más fuerte.


**Nota:** Es te es un fic que hace tiempo tengo durmiendo, pero alguien me convenció de publicarlo y finalmente verá la luz. Si más los dejo con la lectura

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise…

 **Resumen:** ¿Que es felicidad? ¿Acaso perderlo todo? No, felicidad es encontrar a alguien que te ayude a unir cada pedazo de ti y volver a empezar, volviéndote más fuerte.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate**

 **Primera Parte:** _ **"Volviendo a empezar"**_

El día se veía realmente radiante aquella mañana, el sol iluminaba cada rincón de la tierra hasta el más oculto, las pocas nubes que se asomaban a penas difuminadas hacían que el azul del cielo se mirara más alegre, y el clima cálido ya empezaba a acalorar, para estar a puertas de la primavera era un día demasiado cálido, perfecto para dar un paseo o un picnic en compañía solo de la naturaleza; pero, para los jóvenes ataviados en sus uniformes aquel lujo estaba muy lejos de hacerse realidad.

A estas horas seguramente ya todos los alumnos de aquella antigua escuela debían de estar en sus pupitres, a la espera de que dieran inicio sus actividades... todos, excepto por aquella muchacha. Apenas ayer había bajado de un avión que la devolvió a su país natal, y ahora ya debía de cumplir con sus responsabilidades, cuando cualquier otro a penas estaría acostumbrándose a la diferencia de horario, pero no, ella ya se dirigía a su primer día de clase como debía de ser, anteponiendo siempre el deber al placer.

Se encontraba de camino a su nueva escuela cuando se vio atrapada en un embotellamiento; por más que insistió en usar el transporte público o el metro, no hubo forma de que aquella persona cambiara de parecer, y tras dejar a su hermana menor en su respectivo lugar de estudio, el chofer se dispuso a llevarla a ella al propio, tenía indicaciones precisas de dejarla en la puerta de entrada y nada haría que aquel hombre desistiera de su deber.

Ella veía aquella imagen atreves del cristal con total indiferencia, para ella podría estar lloviendo o nevando y le daría igual, no entendía porque para los demás ese día se veía diferente, era como cualquier otro, y aun así, el aire se respiraba diferente, siendo una extraña mezcla entre añejo y nuevo, rara combinación que activo sus sentidos, y le provoco cierta añoranza; era como el primer abrazo de una abuela al pequeño que apenas empezaba a vivir, o el ave que volaba por primera vez ansiosa por recorrer el nuevo mundo, o el fruto que apenas empezaba a tomar ese color tan delicioso a la vista que resultaba irresistible; todo en su conjunto era en verdad una extraña combinación que de cierta forma la hizo sentirse cómoda, a tal punto que por un instante se permitió olvidarse de toda esa preocupación, ansiedad y temor, que desde hace días le estresaba tanto, solo para dejarse reconfortar por aquella sensación sin pensar más, algo que rara vez hacía.

Todo era tan perfecto en aquel mundo hecho solo de un minuto, que hubiera dado toda vida para prolongarlo por más tiempo, sin embargo, el ajetreo del mundo externo la devolvió a la cruda realidad, y entre ruidos molestos de coches, bocinas, charlas al pasar y demás trajín diurno de una ciudad que no conoce de descanso ni sosiego, no tuvo de otra más que volver a colocarse aquella mascara, que a estas alturas le resultaba tan natural, que difícilmente alguien podría identificar su veracidad, incluso ella misma a veces era incapaz de hacerlo; y nuevamente volvió su mirada a aquel paisaje tan carente de sentido para ella, tratando de olvidar aquella experiencia casi surreal.

A las pocas personas que transitaban por las calles a esa hora, parecía no importarles el hecho de ya hacia bastante calor, y que cualquiera en su sano juicio preferiría un lugar fresco y algo refrescante que beber, a andar por ahí, bajo el insoportable sol que resultaba demasiado abrasador para ella, que acostumbrada a temperaturas por debajo de los cero grados ya empezaba a irritarla; todo en su conjunto resultaba demasiado abrumador, tanto que empezaba a marearla e incomodarla al sentirse ajena a aquella escena. No entendía a las personas, no entendía al clima, y peor aún, no se entendía a sí misma. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente relajarse y estar emocionada como su hermana por esta nueva aventura? No, ella simplemente no podía hacerlo, pero aun así tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que una parte de ella si estaba ansiosa por regresar a este lugar, más sin embargo, la otra parte, la más racional, estaba molesta con su madre por el cambio tan repentino y drástico en sus vidas. ¿Acaso pensaba que ella y su hermana eran alguna clase de objeto que podía empacar en una maleta, tomar el primer avión, y marcharse como si no importara más nada? No, ellas eran seres racionales, eran personas que podían pensar por sí mismas y que tenían derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones, o al menos, ser consideradas al momento de que otros tomaran decisiones que las involucraban y afectaban a ellas directamente; que pensaba su madre, ¿qué ellas seguían siendo unas niñas? Hacía tiempo que dejaron de serlo, ella misma cuando se veía al espejo ya no se reconocía a sí misma en su propio reflejo, era como conocer a alguien diferente todos los días, y aun así seguía siendo ella, un extraña viviendo su vida; ciertamente ella más que nadie tuvo que crecer, madurar antes de tiempo, y quien no si hubiese tenido que pasar por lo que ella; era necesario fortalecerse, después de todo solo ella podía proteger a su hermana, sin duda aquella niña era el motor que movía su vida y por ella haría lo que fuera.

Miraba nuevamente el paisaje y aun no comprendía esa imagen, gente sonriendo, niños corriendo, perros jugando con sus dueños, gatos corriendo en círculos tratando alcanzar alguna ave, todos sonriendo alegremente, todos viviendo el día a día como si no hubiese un mañana. ¿De verdad no sentían el calor abrasador? ¿No sentían esa opresión en sus gargantas que producía sequedad impidiendo que las palabras salgan? ¿No sentían esa necesidad de salir corriendo y buscar algún refugio o un techo donde esconderse y aislarse de todo el resto? ¿No sentían esa mirada curiosa tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, observándolos con reproche, escrutándolos de manera despectiva como si fueran alguna especie de bicho raro? ¿De verdad no lo sentían?... ¿o solo era a ella a quien miraban de esa manera? Siempre se había sentido diferente, -y muy a su pesar- tenía la habilidad natural de no encajar en ningún lugar, y como consecuencia no tenía amigos, o al menos a nadie que se le pudiera llamar así, solo compañeros de clase, de club, de deportes, en fin, compañeros solamente... aunque pensándolo mejor, no siempre fue así, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo fue que cambio todo exactamente? Hacia tanto que ya ni siquiera hacia un intento por recordar, estaba más que segura que de hacerlo y más en este momento no podría evitar que un par de lágrimas rebeldes escaparan de sus ojos, volviéndola presa de esas emociones que tanto detestaba, aquellas mismas que la volvían en el tiempo recordándole esa parte de sí misma que había decidido sepultar en lo más profundo de su ser, y es que ya no tenía sentido recordar, ella lo sabía, las memorias solo te hacen daño y más cuando en su momento te hicieron tan feliz; hoy menos que nunca podía flaquear, no podía tomarse el lujo de verse débil frente a nadie, debía de ser fuerte, no solo por ella, sino también por su hermana, hoy de ser necesario se vería ruda, esa era su mejor armadura contra tanta hipocresía.

Hay veces en que la gente puede llegar a ser realmente extraña y confusa, tanto que ni siquiera ellos mismos se comprenden. Ella misma se sentía así en ese momento... " _ridículamente extraña"_ –pensó, con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios–. Juzgaba a los demás por sus acciones, por sus emociones, y era incapaz de ver en su interior y darle nombre y forma a esa maraña de pensamientos que desde que llego no hacían más que acrecentar, llegando a marearla de tanto pensar; y es que desde que despertó en la mañana no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto sin llegar a comprender nada realmente, pensaba y pensaba, y más se enredaba. Por alguna razón que no podía comprender aquel día si se sentía diferente para ella, pero no era por el clima, no era por volver a su país de origen, no era por iniciar en una nueva escuela, no era por ninguna cosa que ella pudiera pensar en ese momento, y aun así, ese día se sentía diferente, pero ¿por qué? No lo sabía con certeza, más sin embargo, ese día no era como cualquier otro, y por insólito que pudiera sonar, a ella le emocionaba, aun cuando no lo demostrara.

Había divagado tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en el que el chofer aparco justo enfrente de su nueva escuela, dándole la señal de que ya podía bajar, no sin antes recordarle que en la salida la pasaría a buscar. Una vez fuera del vehículo se encamino hacia la imponente construcción enfrente. Observando cada detalle, embelesándose cada vez más con todo aquello que sus ojos alcanzaban a observar, una imagen tan peculiar, tan impresionante, que resultaba única para ella. Cargada con un reconfortante aire a añejo y jovial al mismo tiempo, al cual ya se empezaba a acostumbrar, y ese exquisito colorido que inspiraba frescura y comodidad, " _un paisaje digno de admirar"_ –pensó–, quedando fascinada con el mismo, y por primera vez sintió que encajaba en un lugar, y es que extrañamente todo se sentía tan familiar, tan cómodamente reconfortante, como si ese siempre ese hubiese sido su lugar.

Ansiosa, así era como se sentía, y a cada paso que daba esa sensación no hacía más que aumentar, como si estuviera a la expectativa de algo, o como si una fuerza misteriosa la llamara, tan surreal era aquella sensación, que casi podría asemejar al canto de una sirena que la envolvía atrapando cada uno de sus sentidos, haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera por sí mismo, solo al compás de tan melodiosa voz; despertando nuevamente esa sensación tan extraña y familiar que hace tiempo la acechaba, esa misma inquietud que ahora oprimía su pecho haciendo que latiera de forma acelerada, como si tratara de escapar. No entendía lo que significaba mucho menos por qué la inquietaba, pero desde que arribo a este país, eran cada vez más las veces que aparecía de la nada, y de la misma forma tan extraña desaparecía, dejándola con un millón de interrogantes, y esa la duda, esa pregunta que tanta añoranza le provocaba "¿ya la abre sentido antes?", y por más que intentara y que hiciera memoria no podía recordar cuando fue exactamente la primera vez que la sintió, ¿acaso su memoria le estaría jugando una broma?

Caminaba con pasos firmes y seguros, que contrarios a su interior que temblaba cual gelatina temerosa, más eso sin embargo no inmuto su semblante serio y seguro... " _la perfecta mascara de hipocresía"_ –pensaba, haciendo honor a tantos años de práctica–. Después de atravesar la gran puerta de entrada al edificio guio sus pasos por un largo pasillo, hasta que fue interceptada por una mujer mayor y más alta que ella, que con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano la invito a que la siguiera, de alguna forma esa mujer inspiraba confianza, así que no lo dudo y la siguió. Atravesaron varios pasillos más, y después de algunas vueltas llegaron hasta una puerta en cuya inscripción se leía: "Dirección". Al fin había llegado a su destino, y su ansiedad en vez de mermar, aumentó.

La mujer a su lado golpeo la puerta, y una voz dentro la invito a pasar, sin esperar que se lo dijesen dos veces entro, y otra mujer detrás de un amplio escritorio enfrente la saludo con una cálida sonrisa, para luego invitarla a tomar asiento, y así poder instruirla mejor en las normas y reglas que regían en aquella institución. Después de un tiempo considerable, por fin salió de aquella habitación, y la misma mujer que antes la guio hasta allí, ahora la llevaba a la que sería su clase desde ese momento.

Caminaron nuevamente por varios pasillos, hasta que al fin dieron con su objetivo. Una puerta enfrente, no muy alta, no muy ancha, le infundo desconfianza, algo le hacía temer, una voz en su interior le gritaba que no la abriera, que corriera, más decidió ignorarla y armándose de valor abrió dicha puerta. Lentamente se fue abriendo, dejándose ver un lugar lleno de bancos repletos de niñas, la sala antes bulliciosa, ahora sumida en un completo silencio se mostraba, haciendo que el nerviosismo de aquella muchacha nuevamente aumentara. Todos esos ojos curiosos la observaban en detalle, recordándole cuanto detestaba esa mirada, provocándole un ligero temblor que disimulo con esa media sonrisa falsa que les obsequio, y que de alguna forma le infundo valor. Más segura de sí misma se encamino al frente de la clase, y después de que la sensei la saludara, la invito a presentarse con la clase. Sin siquiera titubear, ni un solo temblor en su semblante, y con la voz más segura y clara que tenía, dejo salir las palabras.

–Mucho gusto, me llamo Ayase Eli. Es un placer.

Y eso fue todo, la escueta respuesta que sin siquiera proponérselo cautivo a todas en esa habitación, embelesándolas como si de una ninfa se tratase.

Fría, antipática, tan distante, imposible de alcanzar. ¿Habrá acaso alguien que se atreva a romper esa barrera y atravesar todas sus defensas? Quien sabe, quizás aquel ser valiente como pocos, que portando como única arma su sinceridad y confianza, y cuyo escudo sea su compañía y la promesa de un sentimiento puro, no esté tan lejos como creía.

 _Continuara…_

" _ **Aunque me veas mirando a la nada, estoy pensando en todo, recordando siempre lo mismo y tratando de comprender... lo que no pudo ser."**_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nota Final: Sé que ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que publique algo, y la verdad no pensaba publicar este fic, pero como dije antes, alguien me convenció de hacerlo, y si no lo publique antes fue porque en un principio solo era un oneshot por lo que tuve que hacer varias correcciones para cambiar eso, ya que si, tendrá varios capitulo, aunque aún no sé muy bien cuantos.

Algo más que quiero decirles es que lo más seguro es que no publique muy seguido, porque apenas estoy empezando el segundo cap y, como ya mencione, esto era en un principio un oneshot, por lo que la idea general que tenía en un principio tiene que cambiar o adaptarse ahora, pero no se preocupen, de que lo término lo termino n.n

No sé si se dieron cuenta pero… aún sigo siendo mala para los nombres, así que, como me inspire en esta canción, quedara así nwn

Ahora sí, hasta la próxima.


End file.
